La douleur des secrets
by Makitsune
Summary: Tout est basé sur les non-dits
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Un garçon au cheveux blanc pointé de noir et au yeux vairons et assis sur un banc de la cour de son lycée, il a le regard perdu dans la mélancolie et il écrit dans un calepin une jeune fille très au cheveu blancs s'approche. Il lui sourit et discute avec elle mais son sourire est faux. Il est enfermé dans une sorte de bulle, son look victorien à beau être particulier, il le porte bien mais il n'a jamais l'air d'être qui il est. Comme si vivre ici lui était interdit. Le jeune homme ne se rend pas compte qu'il luis suffirait de peu pour changer, si peu, il doit juste en prendre consicence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le maque de glace**

La sonnerie de début de pause se fait entendre et les élèves quittent la salle dans un vacarme assourdissant sans prêter à attention au pauvre professeur d'histoire qui manque cruellement d'autorité. Seul le garçon victorien est encore présent, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Que fais tu encore ici Lysandre ? Demanda le professeur à l'adresse du jeune homme.

\- Pardon ? Demanda alors celui-ci sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ça à sonné tu as le droit de profiter des ces quinze minutes de pause.

\- Oh, dit il simplement, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'étais pris dans mes réflexions et je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie, termina, le victorien en se levant. »

Lysandre sortit donc du bâtiment pour se rendre dans la cour noire de monde, il n'aimait pas trop les endroits trop bruyants, il préférait de loin la solitude. Si le jeune homme le pouvait, il serait bien resté dans la classe mais les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de rester avec un seul élève dans une salle de classe. Lysandre s'assit donc comme à son habitude sur un banc et sortit son calepin. Dans son calepin, il écrit des vers, des idées de chansons Lysandre est un vrai poète il à un réel talent. Son amie aux cheveux blancs ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, elle s'appelle Rosalya et elle est la petite amie du frère aîné de Lysandre, Leigh. Le eune homme au pointes noires lui adresse un petit sourire et l'écoute parler d'une oreille distraite, Rosalya à toujours quelque chose à dire et elle parle pour deux, ce qui ne dérange pas trop Lysandre qui lui est plutôt silencieux.

Finalement la sonnerie de reprise des cours se fait entendre et les deux amis se lèvent pour regagner leurs salle de classe.

Une jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante entre dans la cours désormais déserte, il est en retard comme à son habitude. Ce garçon à beaucoup de succès, son style de rockeur et ses allures de rebelle en font fondre plus d'une mais curieusement, il est totalement désintéressé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges va s'asseoir sur un banc préférant sécher l'avant dernière heure de la matinée plutôt que d'aller chercher un billet auprès du délégué principal qui et son ennemi depuis peu. Ça fait maintenant trois jours, que sa petite amie est partie, trois jours qu'il a vu le délégué tenter de la séduire, trois jours qu'il changé du tout au tout et trois jours que sa popularité est montée en flèche. À ses cotés, son regard se pose sur un calepin. Le reconnaissant, il le prend en soupirant que Lysandre l'a encore oublié. Lysandre est son meilleur ami ils ne se fréquentent pas depuis longtemps mais ils se sont tout de suite bien entendu, leur seul point commun est la solitude. Avant, le rockeur formait un groupe de musique avec Debrah sa petite amie, ils avaient été repérés par un responsable de maison de disque et ils devaient partir ensemble mais allez savoir pourquoi, le responsable de la boite a décider de renvoyer Le rebelle, la chanteuse à donc du partir sans lui.

Sachant que Lysandre chantait également, les deux amis ont donc décidé de tenter de former un groupe tout les deux leur première répétition est justement ce soir, le rebelle a trouvé un bon endroit pour répéter.

Lorsque la sonnerie se fait à nouveau entendre, le garçon se lève et se dirigea vers la salle des délégués.

« Tu est en retard Castiel. Signala avec exaspération le délégué principal à l'arrivé du rockeur.

\- Pu***n Nathaniel fais pas chi*r et fille moi un billet. Lâcha grossièrement Le jeune homme au cheveux de feu.

\- Motif de ton retard ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il soit sur de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

\- J'avais pas envie de me lever. »

Nathaniel soupire et griffonne sur le billet une panne de réveil avant de le tendre à Castiel qui s'en empare sans un mot. Une fois sortit de la salle des délégués Castiel regagne sa classe. Il ouvre la porte violemment et dépose son billet sur le bureau du professeur avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Castiel rejoint son ami.

« Hey Lys. Interpella le rockeur

\- Salut Castiel. J'ai per...

-Tiens. Dit il en lui tendant son calepin. Je l'ai trouvé en arrivant.

-Merci, le gratifia le victorien en le récupérant. »

Les deux garçons se dirigent vers la cafétéria, Castiel n'est pas non plus un grand bavard d'ordinaire mais le comportement de son ami l'intrigue de plus en plus, le rockeur n'est pas un modèle d'écoute mais étant proche du Victorien il voit bien qu'il y à quelque chose qui ne va pas. Sachant que Lysandre ne parle pratiquement pas de lui, ce n'est pas dans un endroit aussi bonde que la cafétéria ou la cour qu'il arrivera à lui en parler, il préfère attendre d'être seul avec lui, peut être qu'il accepterait de se confier.

Après les cours, le jeune homme aux cheveux vairons suivait le rebelle qui lui avait parlé d'un endroit ou ils pourraient s'entraîner sans être dérangé. Ils finirent par arriver au sous sol, il faisait sombre mais ça semblait convenir au Victorien.

« Si je m'attendais à ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'as une voix extraordinaire vieux, c'est mélancolique mais très beau.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu les paroles de mes chansons. Sourit il légèrement.

\- Si elles sont aussi belles que ta voix composer des mélodie va me plaire.

\- On devrait peut être y aller tu ne crois pas ?

\- T'as raison il commence à se faire tard. »

Lysandre et Castiel quittent le sous sol pour quitter le lycée et rentrent chez eux, Castiel n'a pas pu parle à son ami de son inquiétude. « Ce n'est que partie remise » pense-t-il en ouvrant, Un énorme Beauceron cours vers lui à son arrivée, Le rockeur soupire en sachant ce que son chien veut et prend sa laisse avant de sortir à nouveau. Accompagné du chien qui s'appelle Démon.


	3. Chapter 2

Lysandre passe la porte de chez lui, son frère aîné, Leigh l'attendait en regardant les croquis des prochains vêtements qu'il compte créer, il a les cheveux et les yeux noir, les deux frères ont tout deux un goût vestimentaire portés sur le style victorien qu'il tiennent de leurs mère mais à l'inverse de Lysandre, Leigh ressemble beaucoup à son père physiquement. En voyant son jeune frère, Leigh lui fait un sourire chaleureux auquel le jeune garçon répond. Étant assez observateur, l'aîné sait bien que son frère ne sourit jamais sincèrement mais il sait également que lui demander ce qui ne va pas ne servirait à rien. Le brun ne comprend pas le comportement de son frère, son air mélancolique et son besoin de solitude, le jeune victorien a toujours été comme ça et cela attriste Leigh qui voudrait tant l'aider. Lysandre va s'asseoir sur le grand canapé du salon sans un mot. La maison ou il vit avec son frère est assez spacieuse, il y a un grand hall d'entrée qui donne directement sur le salon, ensuite on arrive dans la cuisine et la salle à manger et un petit couloir donne sur la salle d'eau et sur les chambres.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Lysandre et Castiel étaient assis à leur banc habituel. L'un à écrire et l'autre à fumer en attendant la sonnerie. Castiel ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Lys ?

\- Mhh ? Répondit son ami, qui l'écoutait à moitié.

\- Tu sais je voudrais que tu... s'arrêta-t-il coupé par la sonnerie.

\- Tu voudrais que je quoi ?

\- Non, rien, oublies. Finit le rebelle en pestant contre cette satané sonnerie. »

Lysandre le regarda interrogatif avant de se souvenir ça vient de sonner et qu'il doivent se rendre en cours de sciences. Castiel se demande vraiment comment il pourrait lui parler, car bien qu'il ne soit vraiment pas un modèle d'écoute, il sait que son ami garde pour lui quelque chose et c'est probablement pour ça que Lysandre est aussi réservé, il se décida à lui parler avant la répétition de ce soir, ils seraient seuls mais si il voulait le faire après, il risquerait d'oublier. Non pas qu'il est étourdi comme son ami victorien mais après avoir joué sur sa gratte, il ne pense plus à grand chose. Les cours de la matinée furent tellement ennuyeux qu'il décida de sécher le reste de l'après midi, il fallait juste qu'il prévienne Lysandre afin qu'il évite de penser que le rockeur aie voulu pour x raison annuler la répétition d'après les cours. Castiel hait l'école, la seule raison qui le pousse à venir en cours de temps en temps, c'est l'ambition de pouvoir faire des études musicales au conservatoire. Mais pour ça, il faut avoir le bac. Il pense un moment à Debrah, il espère que ça se passe bien pour elle car oui, quatre jours, ce n'est pas suffisant pour oublier un amour, il va s'y faire mais il faudra lui laisser le temps. Il passa son après midi en dehors du lycée, à traîner dans des bars. Il retourna au lycée à 17 heures et attendit les trente minutes restantes en fumant une cigarette sur le toit. Il finit par rejoindre le victorien au sous sol lorsque la demie heure fut écoulée. Lysandre lui fait un léger sourire en le voyant arriver mais comme d'habitude, c'est un sourire forcé.

« Lys écoute je... commença le rebelle qui conscient de son manque de tact, cherchait les bon mots pour lui parler. Tu es sur que ça va ?

\- Comment ça ? Ce serait plutôt à toi de te poser la question, tu as du mal à me parler en ce moment.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Reprit Castiel en pestant contre sa question qui était tout sauf subtile. Tu as toujours l'air perdu dans tes pensées, c'est pas quelque chose de mal puisque tu es poète mais ça ne m'inquiéterait pas si ton visage n'avais pas d'expression triste.

\- Une expression triste ? Ça doit être une expression naturelle de mon visage, je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste. Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. »

Le garçon au cheveux flamboyants le regarde peu convaincu car Lysandre a à ses yeux, un visage magnifique. Et lorsqu'il chante, son expression triste s'évanouit pour laisser place à une expression détendue ou apaisée mais ce que Castiel ignore, c'est que le jeune homme lui même ne comprend pas bien pourquoi il sent si triste au fond de lui ni à quand ça remonte, son visage change quand il chante car il aime ça et il se sent comme libéré d'un poids mais seulement pour la durée de ses chanson. Lysandre rappelle à son ami la raison de leur présence au sous sol et Castiel préféra se concentrer sur leur répétitions, de toutes manières, il comprenait bien que Lysandre ne dirait rien. Il allait devoir chercher par ses propres moyens des réponses à ses questions, à commencer par interroger Rosalya. Faire quelque chose dans le dos de son meilleur ami ne lui plait pas plus que ça mais il pense ne pas avoir le choix. Il se souvient d'avoir eu son numéro, elle lui a donné depuis qu'il est ami avec Lysandre, il faut juste qu'il retrouve la papier sur lequel il était noté.

Après la répétition, ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez eux, Castiel chercha frénétiquement sur son bureau qui était tout le temps en désordre et au bout de quarante cinq minutes de lutte acharnée, il finit par le retrouver par dieu sait quel miracle ce bout de papier qu'il pensait sans intérêt, il l'enregistre dans son téléphone et sort pour promener Démon qui est venu le chercher avec sa laisse dans sa gueule. Castiel lâcha son chien dans le parc et s'assit sous un arbre pour appeler Rosa, la jeune fille décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Oui ?

\- Salut ,c'est Castiel.

\- Castiel ? Répéta-t-elle surprise. Je me demandais ce que tu avais fait de mon numéro tiens. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Je voudrais savoir, tu connais bien Lysandre n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir si il est disponible ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Il est pour le moment célibataire. Rit elle bien que cette blague ne faisait pas du tout rire son interlocuteur.

\- On en reparlera si je me transforme en fille Rosa, je veux savoir si tu connais un peu sa famille.

\- Je sors avec Leigh donc je le connais bien mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ses parents.

\- Ah bon, mais tu sais peut être pourquoi Lysandre affiche toujours une mine attristée ?

\- Une mine attristée tu dis. Je n'ai jamais remarqué ça, pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il fasse une tête pareille ? Il a tout pour lui. Le talent, un frère, un meilleur ami avec qui il peut exercer sa passion et de bons résultats scolaires, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il serais triste. S'exclama la jeune fille. Il va bien rire quand je vais lui raconter ça.

\- C'est bon oublies, par contre, je préférerais que tu ne lui en parles pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu as envie de vivre. Répondit seulement le rockeur.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne lui dirais rien, mais tu sais, juste un conseil, si tu veux en savoir plus, tu peux toujours demander à Leigh.

\- Ouais, ouais, merci quand même et salut. Lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Décidément, cette fille avait beau être sympa, elle était bien plus préoccupée par son débit de parole que la tête de Lysandre. Il siffla démon et rentra pour manger et se coucher bien décidé à arriver en retard demain.

Au bout de la troisième heure de la matinée, Castiel fit son entré fracassante comme à son habitude faisant sauter le professeur sur sa chaise. Sans même accorder un regard au professeur en question il rejoint Lysandre dans le fond de la classe. Castiel remarque tout de suite que son ami a l'air mal à l'aise et qu'il a les yeux cernés de fatigue, le rebelle se demanda ce que le poète avait bien pu faire pour finir dans cet état.

« Eh bien Lys, t'as une sacré gueule de bois ce matin. Lui lança Castiel à la pause de midi.

\- Il y a des jours comme ça. Répondit le garçon aux yeux vairons d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Ouais mais de la à être à ce point dans le cirage.

\- Mal dormi, il y a aussi des nuits comme ça.

\- Ah, ne me parle pas de ça. Ce genre de nuit ou je me réveillais complètement K.O, c'était suite à une soiré un peu agitée en compagnie de Debrah.

\- Quelle délicatesse Castiel.

\- Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la subtilité cher ami. »

Lysandre se mit à rire à la plaisanterie son son ami, cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand ça arrivait, Castiel était fier de lui, il savait que faire rire réellement le victorien était aussi difficile que de boire un verre d'eau sans les mains.


	4. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, les deux garçons ont décidé de profiter du samedi pour passer leur journée ensemble, Castiel est ravi il pourra observer Lysandre aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra. Il espère trouver la raison du tourment du victorien. Il doivent se retrouver au parc.

Castiel se rend donc au parc avec Démon, il aime beaucoup s'y rendre car il peut y lâcher son chien, le parc en question est immense, il y a un terrain légèrement boisé une petite mare et un terrain de jeux pour enfant en bas âge, de nombreux bancs publics sont disposés près des chemin terreux, sur les pelouses ainsi qu'en face du terrain de jeux. Le jeune garçon au cheveux de feu aperçoit son ami aux yeux vairon et va le rejoindre.

« Salut Lys, t'as pas trop attendu ?

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es même en avance.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi t'es la ? Demanda le rebelle intrigué.

\- Je me réjouissais tellement de passer la journée avec toi que je suis parti avec une heure d'avance. Répondit le victorien d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Salut Démon. »

Le beauceron aboya comme pour répondre au salut de Lysandre et ce dernier se mit à lui caresser la tête. Castiel le regarde attentivement mais tout ce qu'il peut voir actuellement, c'est une grande familiarité en Lysandre et son chien, ce qui n'est pas très concluant. Ils passe la matinée a parler tout et de rien, Castiel essaye discrètement de lui tirer les vers du nez mais sans grand résultat, il faut vraiment qu'il en parle avec Leigh, il est le seul qui pourrait l'aider, si c'est un problème familial. À midi, Castiel propose à Lysandre de lui offrir un sandwich mais ce dernier refuse frénétiquement, il préfère payer le sien lui même. Castiel, surpris d'une telle réaction, insiste mais capitule en comprenant que le poète est très mal à l'aise. Le victorien mange son sandwich avec acharnement en regardant le sol sans le voir avec des yeux inquiets, Castiel le regarde effaré, c'est pas la première fois qu'il mange avec son ami mais c'est la première fois qu'il le voit se mettre dans un tel état pour un sandwich.

« Manges pas aussi vie, tu va t'étouffer. Dit soudain Castiel à l'attention de Lysandre »

Le victorien arrêta son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre à nouveau sans son sandwich qu'il regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage avant de reprendre son visage habituel et de recommencer à manger calmement. Décidément, Castiel est de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son ami. Finalement, les deux garçons décident de passer la soirée chez Lysandre, « C'est ma chance » pense Castiel. Quand ils arrivent Leigh les saluent et Lysandre leur annonce qu'il va préparer un café avant de disparaître en cuisine.

« Leigh, commença le rebelle à voix basse. Il faut que je te parle, ça concerne ton frangin.

\- On en discuteras dans mon atelier plus tard, répondit le créateur tout aussi bas on pourra parler plus librement. »

Plus tard, les deux frères étaient tout les deux d'accord pour que Castiel passe la nuit ici et Leigh prétexta que le rebelle avait envie de voir ses dernières créations pour partir dans son atelier avec le rockeur.

« Alors Castiel, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? Commença Leigh.

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu peux me parler vos relation familiales.

\- Je vois, continua le brun. Tu pense que Lys à un problème familial.

\- C'est sûrement un sujet délicat et j'en suis conscient mais je cherche à comprendre pourquoi il se comporte d'un manière aussi étrange et pourquoi il a toujours l'air triste.

\- Ce n'est pas d'ordre familial, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que Lys se sent à part et même dans la famille, quand nous étions enfants, il était toujours inquiet.

\- Il se sent à part ? C'est clair que le sentiment d'exclusion est toujours dur à encaisser mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas la cause du mal être de Lys.

\- J'ignore moi même la raison de son état d'esprit et je ne le comprend pas.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Castiel, pourtant, j'aimerais tant.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est ce pas ? Pour que tu ailles jusqu'à appeler Rosalya pour en savoir en plus. Sourit l'aîné des victorien

\- Raaaah ! Je lui avais dit de se taire ! Râla le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- Elle n'a rien dit à mon frère, c'est le principal. Pour en revenir à ce dernier, je trouve que votre amitié est très forte, je n'avais encore jamais vu mon frère s'attacher autant a quelqu'un et encore moins aussi vite qui plus est. E suis sûr que toi tu parviendra à le comprendre et a l'aider.

\- Tu me fais confiance à ce point ?

\- Seulement si ça concerne mon frère, tu es son meilleur ami après tout. Termina Leigh en quittant l'atelier. »

Castiel reste un moment immobile à réfléchir aux propos du créateur, c'est évident qu'il tient à Lysandre, il est son meilleur ami. Par contre, il ignore si il est capable de venir en aide à son ami, qu'il le veuille est une chose, qu'il le puisse en es une autre. Il s'assoit et ferme les yeux quelques instants avant de prendre une decision, il fera tout ce qui est dans ses moyens pour que Lysandre soit heureux, après tout, l'amitié, c'est également ça.


	5. Chapter 4

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que Lysandre et Castiel ont formé un groupe, que Castiel cherche à savoir ce qui arrive à son ami et que Leigh l'aide comme il peut mais pour le moment, leurs efforts sont vains. Le rockeur se demande si Leigh à raison de lui faire confiance, après tout, il ne connaît pas Lysandre depuis longtemps et le jeune homme aux pointes noires semble ne pas vouloir se confier à lui.

Aujourd'hui, le duo va passer la journée chez Castiel, son appartement est à la grande surprise du victorien, impeccable, il y a un petit salon avec une télévision, un petit canapé et une table carrée en plastique avec des branches en métal contre le mur de gauche la porte de droite mène à une chambre et celle de gauche à la cuisine ensuite il y a au fond une salle d'eau. Le rebelle lui propose de manger en lui citant quelques plats qu'il sait faire. Lysandre, bien que gêné choisit l'omelette en insistant pour l'aider. Le garçon au cheveux de feu soupire et lui propose de mettre la table pendant qu'il prépare de dîner. Lysandre est agréablement surpris de constater que le guitariste est doué en cuisine. Les deux amis mangent leur omelette avec plaisir.

Après le repas, ils passent le reste de la soirée à discuter devant la télé. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher, il était vingt trois heures. Castiel autant que Lysandre perdent toute notion du temps lorsqu'il sont ensemble. Une fois couchés, le poète fut le premier à s'endormir. Castiel passa un long moment à l'observer, comme si il pouvait comprendre à travers les traits endormis de son ami, « Que t'es t-il arrivé Lysandre ? » pensa le rockeur. Il finit par s'endormir, l'appel de Morphée l'emportant sur ses tourments.

Le lendemain matin, Lysandre est le premier à se réveiller, il est gêné d'avoir dormi dans le lit de Castiel, ce dernier ayant placé un second matelas dans sa chambre, le jeune garçon avait tant insisté pour lui laisser son lit qu'il n'avait put refuser. Le victorien jette à coup d'œil à son ami et sourit doucement, Castiel est vraiment quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux. Lysandre sourit en regardant Castiel dormir, il a jaais vu Castiel avoir un tel visage quand il est éveillé et il se demande si cette fille y est pour quelque chose, il pense brièvement que c'était pas une fille pour lui et se lève pour aller se doucher.

En retournant la chambre, il trouve son ami réveillé.

« Salut Lys

\- Salut, je me suis permis de me doucher.

\- Mais oui, je t'ai déjà déjà dit de faire comme chez toi. Bien dormi?

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir laissé ton lit.

\- Tu est mon invité c'est normal. »

Le garçon aux yeux vairons est extrêmement gêné, Castiel, lui, commence à perdre l'espoir de réussir a comprendre l'état d'âme de son ami, ça le préoccupe tellement qu'il en oublie Debrah.

Les jours passent et les recherches de Castiel n'avancent pas, ce qui le rend plus colérique que d'habitude, plus d'une fois il s'est surpris à s'énerver tout seul quand ses réflexions ne menaient à rien. Castiel est perdu entre la confusion et l'irritation de ne voir aucune de ses recherches aboutir « Non, ça ne va pas, je dois faire le point dans ma tête » pense une nouvelle fois le rockeur qui n'arrive même plus à se comprendre lui même. En arrivant dans la cours à dix heures, il voit le Victorien discuter avec Rosalya, il reste un moment à l'écart en attendant qu'ils aient finit de discuter. Quand la jeune fille s'en va, Lysandre baisse un peu la tête et Castiel le rejoint. Lysandre lui dit simplement qu'il est seul ce soir parce que Leigh va chez Rosa. Le rockeur lui dit qu'il peut passer si il veut, c'est toujours mieux que de rester seul à broyer du noir. Le Victorien accepte sans hésiter, il aime beaucoup passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au début. Le garçon au cheveux rouges aussi aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Lysandre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, chaque seconde passée ensemble est précieuse.

Après les cours, Castiel, assis dans le grand canapé du salon, regarde les derniers textes de Lysandre, il est habitué à la beauté de ses textes où on sent la mélancolie même sans musique.

« Magnifique comme d'habitude. Dit il en prenant on téléphone. J'ai composé quelques mélodies, on devrait voir si on peut en accorder avec tes chansons.

\- D'accord, j'écoute. »

Castiel lance les mélodies enregistrées, tout comme le rockeur avec les textes de Lysandre, le Victorien est habitué à la beauté de ses mélodies qui correspondent parfaitement à ses textes la plupart du temps. Il a la même conclusion et ils tentent d'accorder quelques textes avec des mélodies, il faudra bien évidement modifier quelques passages mais dans l'ensemble, c'est faisable. On sonne deux minutes Lysandre ouvre au livreur qui a apporté les pizzas qu'ils ont commandé. Le poète sait cuisiner mais il craignait de rater son plat et de toutes manières, ils ne sait pas si sa cuisine pourrait plaire à son ami donc il a préféré commander des pizzas. Même si le guitariste n'en sait rien, il se doute que si son ami n'a pas préparé à manger ce n'est pas par fainéantise, après tout, Lysandre n'est pas quelqu'un de paresseux. Il aurait bien voulu qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'autre que de la musique ensemble mais le Victorien ne semblait vraiment pas disposé à cuisiner ce soir la.

« Tu veux goûter ma quatre fromage ?

\- Hein pourquoi ? Lui demanda Lysandre, surpris que le rebelle lui propose.

\- Bah, j'ai envie qu'on en partage un peu.

\- Tu veux goûter ma quatre saison ?

\- Goûte d'abord à la mienne.

\- Bon, d'accord. Accepta-t-il en tentant de cacher sa gène. »

« J 'en étais sur » pense Castiel, il a vraiment un problème si on lui offre quelque chose, Castiel a parfaitement compris ça, ce qui est est assez ennuyeux par la suite. Il a trouvé quelques réponse concernant son meilleur ami et il est embarrassé.

« Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je connais ce sentiment, le rejet, l'exclusion.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu te sentais à part enfant non ?

\- C'est mon frère qui t'en a parlé, n'est ce pas ? C'est inutile de parler de ça, je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Va savoir, mes premiers souvenirs remontent à mon arrivé dans cette ville avec mon frère. »

Il le regarde sidéré, c'est clair que tenter d'évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance avec lui serait inutile puisqu'il n'en a aucun.

« Comment ça se fait ? Tentait le rockeur en priant pour que ça ne soit pas la corde sensible.

\- Je l'ignore. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu n'a pas demandé à tes parents ?

\- Non, pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

\- Bah moi même, je ne m'entend pas bien avec mes parents mais si je ne souvenais pas de mon enfance, je leur demanderais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai des relations filiales avec mes parents.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- On n'en parle jamais. »

Plus ça va, plus cela semble compliqué, Castiel est sûr d'une chose, la réponse qu'il cherche se trouve ici, dans ses souvenirs perdus.

Lysandre qui gêné d'avoir le regard intense de son ami braqué sur lui, lui propose de monter se coucher. Le rebelle en constatant qu'il est tard acquiesce, il aurait pu dormir dans la chambre d'amis mais le duo, voulant discuter encore un peu ils dorment dans la même chambre.

Le lendemain, Castiel se réveilla seul dans la chambre, il prend sa montre et constate qu'il est tard, Lysandre doit déjà être parti au lycée, il descend pour retrouver le victorien assit sur le canapé le regard vide avec son téléphone dans la main.

« He Lys, fit Castiel visiblement inquiet, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- j'ai reçu un appel de Rosa. Répondit Lysandre d'une voix blanche.

\- Eh qu'est ce qu'elle t'as raconté ?

\- L-Leigh, il...

\- Ça va aller ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'encouragea le guitariste à continuer devinant presque les mots qui allaient suivre.

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture, termina le Victorien en levant des yeux désespérés sur son ami. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : À fleur de peau.**

« Nous sommes venu voir monsieur Spencer. Dit Castiel à peine arrivé à l'hôpital.

\- Un instant je vous prie. Répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil en pianotant sur son clavier. Monsieur Spencer Leigh 21 ans résidence 32 rue des séquoias. Il est en salle de réanimation je vais informer les médecins de votre présence veuillez prendre place dans la salle d'attente. »

Le rebelle, s'installe en salle d'attente avec son ami qui semble irréactif. Castiel essaye tant bien que mal de le rassurer, il pose sa main sur son épaule en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes mais le victorien semble ne pas entendre ce que le guitariste lui dit. Le calme de cet endroit est interrompu par l'arrivé d'une furie blanche.

« OU EST IL ?

\- Rosa, on est dans un hôpital.

\- Mais mon, oh Lys-chou, je suis désolée, c'est ma faute.

\- Non, c'est la mienne.  
\- Mais enfin, ça peut pas être ta faute, tu n'étais pas la, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser prendre le volant aussi tôt le matin.

\- C'est ma faute, c'est toujours ma faute toute façons, je ne suis qu'un fléau qui porte malheur.

\- Est ce qu'il y a un Spencer dans la pièce ?

\- Lysandre. Le rappela Castiel.

\- Oui, je suis Lysandre Spencer.

\- Monsieur Leigh Spencer a repris connaissance.

\- Ah je vois.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je suis sur qu'il serait ravi de vous voir. "

Lysandre se lève suivi de la blanche et du rockeur et ils suivent le médecin jusqu'à la chambre du créateur. Le poète est le premier à entrer les deux autres suivent rapidement. Leigh n'a pas l'air trop mal en point il a un bras dans le plâtre et un bandeau autour de la tête.

« Salut sourit il à notre arrivée.

\- T'as pas l'air trop mal Leigh. Commence Castiel.

\- Non ça va, juste un petite commotion et une fracture au bras droit, ça par contre c'est problématique, je ne vais pas pouvoir croquer pendant un moment.

\- Oooh mon chéri, je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas du te laisser rentrer de si bon matin.

\- Mais non Rosa, c'est moi qui ai voulu rentrer.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est ma faute.

\- Mais non enfin je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien avant d'ouvrir la boutique.

\- Si t'étais resté à la maison ou si j'avais pas été à la maison tu n'aurais pas eu cet accident.

\- Bon ça suffit Lys ! Faut que t'arrête de culpabiliser, Leigh va finir par déprimer si tu continues ! Cria Castiel à bout. »

Tous regardèrent le meilleur ami de Lysandre très surpris, il n'avait jamais crié, du moins, jamais contre Lysandre, c'était indéniable. Le jeune victorien était choqué mais il quitta la chambre sans dire un mot.

« Merde. Fit Castiel.

\- Eh bien, Lysandre n'est pourtant pas dur à gérer Castiel.

\- C'est pour ça que je me dis que tu as tort de me faire confiance. Mais j'ai compris un truc, Lys refuse qu'on lui offre quoi que ce soit, la soirée chez lui il n'a pas voulu cuisiner non plus pour X raison.

\- Pourtant, il est bon cuisinier. Je sais qu'il a parfois tendance à tout dramatiser mais pas à ce point.

\- J'ai merdé la. J'aurais pas du lui crier dessus comme ça.

\- Va le retrouver Castiel, il a besoin de toi, il faut juste que tu t'excuses.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. »

Sur ce, Castiel part retrouver son meilleur ami laissant l'aîné des Victoriens avec sa petite amie qui n'a pas dit un mot mais qui n'a absolument rien compris à la conversation.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu, retrouve le jeune homme dans le jardin de l'hôpital, un jardin assez classique, de la pelouses et quelques fleurs. Il marche jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de son meilleur ami qui remarquant qu'il n'est plus seul tourne la tête vers Castiel pour la baisser aussitôt.

« Lys, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que tous les malheurs du monde n'arrivent pas par ta faute.

\- Tu penses que je fais une fixation par amour ?

\- Par amour ?

\- Leigh est mon frère, il est normal que je l'aime et que je tienne à lui non ?

\- Ah, oui bien sur, que tu fasses fixation, ça, c'est clair mais après, je ne sais pas si c'est par amour, même si Rosa se sent coupable, elle est pas dans un mélodrame comme toi.

\- Tu penses que j'en fais trop.

\- Non plus, je pense que tu cherches des responsables la ou il n'y en a pas. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé, c'est arrivé et c'est pas super, je le reconnais mais tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Tu as peut être raison mais...

\- Mais arrête de flipper, je vais t'offrir le déjeuner.

\- Euh non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je t'offre le déjeuner et je t'interdis de prendre ce qu'il y a de moins cher.

\- Je... je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Je peux te l'offrir plus tard mais si tu refuses tu risques de me blesser. »

Lysandre tiqua un peu au mot « blesser ». Il baisse les yeux, il ne voudrait sûrement pas blesser son meilleur ami alors il accepte que le rebelle lui paye le déjeuner. Castiel sait qu'il lui a forcé la main mais il sait également que aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance pesante, les deux amis sont inquiets pour Leigh sans oublier que Castiel a les nerfs à fleur de peau et que Lysandre est extrêmement gêné de laisser son ami payer le repas. Plus tard ils quittent le restaurant et rentrent chez le guitariste.

Le poète est vraiment inquiet pour son frère, Castiel tente bien de rassurer son ami bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué pour réconforter les gens.

Une fois arrivé chez son meilleur ami, Lysandre fond en larmes, Castiel, ennuyé de voir le victorien dans cet état le prend dans ses bras en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

« Tu sais, si tu n'es pas bien tu peux m'en parler, je peux t'écouter.

\- C'est trop dur, sanglota le jeune homme en agrippant la veste du rouge.

\- Je veux t'aider Lys.

\- Je... hésita-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. »

Castiel a vraiment mal de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, il ne voit vraiment pas comment l'aider. Il pense que parler à sa famille est la meilleure chose à faire mais il sait très bien que Lysandre ne serait pas d'accord avec lui si il lui propose et le mettre devant le fait accompli n'est pas une très bonne idée. Lysandre laisse aller ses larmes dans les bras du rockeur mais soudainement il repousse le guitariste sans la moindre explication. Castiel est un peu dérouté par une telle réaction et quand il vit le visage du poète, il fut choqué. Son visage avait une expression surprise désolée et douloureuse Lysandre ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière.

« Lys, ça ne peut pas continuer. »


	7. Chapitre 6

« Mais merde ! Jura le rockeur un frappant contre son bureau.

\- Castiel, calmes toi. Ordonna Leigh, C'est pas comme ça que tu va arranger les choses entre toi et Lysandre. Je reconnais que le fait qu'il t'évites est ennuyeux mais...

\- Mais parce que j'ai cherché trop loin, il ne veut plus me parler. Bordel ! Cria-t-il en frappant à nouveau son bureau.

\- Non on fait fausse route, ce n'est pas le genre de Lysandre. Le problème vient d'ailleurs et laisse ce bureau tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait.

\- Pourquoi il se comporte comme ça ? Je sèche même plus pour essayer de lui parler mais il arrive toujours à se défiler.

\- Je vais appeler mes parents si on trouve aucune solution.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Non mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Attend encore une semaine, je ne voulais pas en arriver la mais pour parler avec lui, je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix.

\- Vas y doucement si tu lui force la main d'accord ? N'oublies pas que Lys et moins solide que toi.

\- T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas une brute épaisse. »

Le victorien est chez lui, la tête entre ses mains ça fait une semaine qu'il évite le garçon aux cheveux de feu et ça lui plus de mal que de bien, lorsqu'il a fondu en larmes chez son ami, Castiel l'a pris dans ses bras, le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté l'avait légèrement apaisé et il s'était sentit bien dans cette étreinte. Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il repoussé ? Il n'a aucune réponse.

Ce matin, le rockeur arrive au lycée de mauvaise humeur, arriver à l'heure ne lui plaît pas et sa relation compliquée avec Lysandre n'arrange pas les choses. Il le cherche du regard dans toute la cours mais avec le monde qu'il y a et son ami qui fat profil bas, ce n'est pas gagné. Lorsque l'heure des cours sonne, il n'a pas réussit à lui parler et en cours il le retrouve assis aux côtés de Rosalya, pour les heures de cours c'est mort. Finalement, à la pose de dix heures, il l'attrape par le bras et l'attire dans une salle de classe vide.

« Castiel ? Mais qu'est ce que... Commença le victorien désorienté.

\- Je cherche à te parler, j'en assez que tu m'évites.

\- Je... je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans mes problèmes c'est tout. Répondit Lysandre d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Eh bien ça tombe plutôt mal, parce que t'es mon pote et que les amis servent aussi à ça.

\- Oui mais la, c'est compliqué.

\- Tu voudrais pas me dire les vraies raisons ?

\- Je te dis les vraies raisons.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, on va changer de sujet. Quand on est rentré chez moi après notre passage à l'hôpital, j'ai tenté de réconforter je, sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'a repoussé comme tu l'as fait. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'avais aucune raison de me réconforter.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin Lys, s'exclama le rebelle, on s'en fiche de ça ! J'ai tenté de te réconforter parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, parce que t'en avais besoin et parce que j'en avais envie ! A-t-on vraiment besoin de raison pour justifier certains comportement Lys ? Reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. »

Lys se met à rougir très fortement entendre son ami parler avec une telle voix lui a fait un choc, il n'arrive toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bon comme tu voudras, Castiel. Tu me l'a déjà fait remarqué mais j'ai rarement l'air heureux ou satisfait de moi. Et pourtant je ne suis pas perfectionniste comme Nathaniel. Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, je pense juste que je ne mérite pas une telle attention.

\- Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Castiel, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Dit il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Ça... ça va aller d'accord ? Calmes toi Lys. S'alarma Castiel. Lys, reprit-il en prenant ses bras, regardes moi. »

Le poète relève la tête qu'il avait baissé pour regarder le rockeur dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu ressens Lysandre, mais je pense bien que ça doit être terrible, mais il faut que accepte ce que tu peux recevoir venant des autres. Je suis la pour t'aider Lysandre tu es mon meilleur pote.

\- Que tu le veuilles est une chose que tu le puisses en est une autre.

\- C'est vrai que je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, mais je ferais tout mon possible on sait pas ce qui peut arriver tant qu'on a pas essayé.

\- Essayer... Que feras tu si tu n'y parviens pas ?

\- Alors je vais le faire. Répliqua Castiel.»

Lysandre le regarde avec gratitude, il n'a jamais parlé de ça a qui que ce soit, apparemment, l'amitié sait délier la langue. Castiel hésite un peu mais le prend dans ses bras en lui précisant de ne pas le repousser cette fois. Lysandre se risque à se laisser aller et se détendre un peu dans les bras de son ami. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'a la reprise des cours.

En fin de journée, Leigh avait déjà été prévenu de la reprise de contact et donc ne fut pas surpris que son frère rentre plus tard puisqu'il reprenaient les répétitions.

Malgré que Castiel ait promit de l'aider, il n'a aucune idée de sur quoi diriger ses recherches, le point positif, c'est qu'il peut en discuter avec Lysandre. Après une répet il expose à Lysandre quelques recherches qu'il a faite à propos des pertes de mémoire, le victorien s'installe à coté de lui. Apparemment c'est causé par un événement traumatisant ou douloureux quand ce ne sont pas des accident ou des événements similaires. Le cerveau, par défense, empêche la partie consciente de la personne de se souvenir d'une partie de sa vie. Pour retrouver ses souvenirs les y a plusieurs méthodes, la psychologie, psychiatrie, psychothérapie ou encore l'hypnothérapie. Après s'être concerté Lysandre accepte d'aller voir un psychiatre pour lui demander conseil.

« Salut Lys, ça va ? Lui demanda Castiel le lendemain matin.

\- Oui, j'ai rendez la semaine prochaine avec le docteur Ernesta.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Merci, j'accepte volontiers.

\- Leigh sera également la j'imagine.

\- Non. Répondit le garçon aux yeux vairons en secouant la tête. Il aurait voulu venir mais il doit travailler.

\- Ah je vois. Moi en tout cas, je serais la.

La semaine qui suit, les deux amis se rendent chez le docteur Ernesta, c'est femme quinquagénaire qui semble avoir un certaine expérience. Elle reçoit le Victorien tandis que Castiel s'installe en salle d'attente le temps de la séance. Au bout d'une heure et demi le jeune homme sort.

« Alors ? Questionna le garçon aux cheveux de feu.

\- Amnésie psychogène, elle m'a donné l'adresse d'un hypnothérapeute.

\- Tu va tenter l'hypnose ?

\- D'après la psy, si je tiens a retrouver la mémoire, il n'y a que ça à faire, ce n'est pas garantit mais je veux tenter le coup.

\- D'accord, de toutes façons quoi que tu choissises, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait plaisir. Répondit le rebelle. »

Lysandre eut un imperceptible sourire, avoir à ses côtés le rockeur le rassure, il pense avoir de la chance d'avoir un ami pareil. Les jours qui suivent sont plus détendus au lycée, Castiel n'est plus à bout de nerfs et les répétitions se passent bien. Finalement vient le jour ou Lysandre doit rencontrer l'hypnothérapeute. Il est accompagné de Castiel mais Leigh est présent également cette fois ci. Le spécialiste accueille Lysandre, Castiel trouve que cet homme a quelque chose de bienveillant et il espère que cela va détendre son ami qui est très stressé. Lorsqu'il sort il annonce qu'il va débuter un travail basé sur l'hypnose, fou de joie, Leigh enlace son frère qui après hésitation lui rend son étreinte. Castiel ne dit rien, il sait que Lysandre n'est pas très tactile même avec son frère mais il se dit bien que le victorien est conscient que pour changer les choses, il doit y mettre du se met à penser qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un. Une petite amie, comme modèle d'écoute, il n'y a pas mieux. Excepté les égoïstes narcissiques qui sont trop dans leur bulles. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu son ami intéressé par une fille donc il ne sait pas quel est son type. Il doit en parler avec Leigh, Malheureusement, la vie amoureuse de son frère étant inexistante, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir n'a aucune information à ce sujet. Castiel refuse d'en rester la, persuadé qu'une petite amie est ce qu'il faut à Lys, il décide d'y réfléchir et d'oublier celles du lycée. Mais il serait préférable d'attendre un peu, histoire de voir comment ça va se passer pour le Victorien.


	8. chapitre 7

« Lys, c'est quoi ton style de fille ? Demande le rockeur après une répétition.  
\- Pardon ? Dit le jeune homme aux yeux vairons pas sur d'avoir compris  
\- Je voudrais savoir quel est le genre de fille qui te plaît.  
\- Euh... rougit Lysandre, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par les filles.  
\- Ah, tu préfère les garçons, alors c'est quoi ton type...  
\- Arrêtes ! Le coupe le poète, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne suis pas intéressé par l'amour c'est tout.  
\- Peut être mais je pense que ça te ferais du bien d'avoir quelqu'un.  
\- Je t'ai toi. »

Castiel le regarde très surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de Lysandre.

« Ah ! Réagit le garçon aux pointes noires en agitant les mains. Je ne veux pas dire que... enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de copine ou de copain parce que j'ai déjà un meilleur ami qui a mon entière confiance et c'est plus que suffisant pour moi.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répond Castiel, j'avais compris.  
\- Me voilà rassuré, il m'arrive d'être maladroit.  
\- Ça me touche de savoir que je compte autant pour toi vu que toi même tu compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Lysandre sourit à la phrase du guitariste, il est heureux de savoir qu'il compte pour quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Le duo resta jusqu'à si tard dans le sous sol du lycée qu'il n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'heures de repos. Ce matin en cours ils sont tous les deux à la limite de l'endormissement. Castiel lui même ne comprend pas la raison qui l'a poussé à se lever pour aller en cours. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lysandre pour qui arriver en retard ou manquer les cours sans raison n'est pas envisageable. Au final ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'est fait prier pour faire une sieste pendant les heures de maths et d'histoire géo. Pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient annuler leurs répets de fin de journée, même aussi fatigués, les compositions du groupe commencent à prendre forme et les deux amis sont plutôt contents des résultats encourageants. Les seuls changements maintenant, ce sont les jours ou Lysandre a rendez vous, en fonction de l'heure parfois ils ne peuvent pas jouer mais ils compensent toujours les heures de répétitions les jours ou elles n'ont pas lieu. Aujourd'hui, pour changer, Castiel a décidé de sécher les cours et Lysandre va à sa troisième séance d'hypnothérapie. Chez lui, Castiel se remémore tout le matériel audio qu'il a utilisé dans sa vie mais à part des petites radios, des chaînes hi-fi et des lecteurs, mp3, mp4, ou Ipod, rien de bien intéressant. Au vu des résultats, le duo souhaite faire des enregistrements, posséder des maquettes pour des maisons de disque est toujours intéressant. Donc le rebelle cherche un moyen d'enregistrement, mais il ne voit pas d'autre solution que d'investir dans un micro et puisque ses dernières économies sont parties dans un nouvel ampli pour sa guitare, ça risque de compliquer un peu les choses.

« Dis donc Lysandre, signale Castiel ce matin en cours de biologie. Tu es complètement ailleurs depuis ce matin, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
\- Ah, ce n'est rien je dors pas très bien en ce moment.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça.  
\- Eh, arrêtes de dire tout le temps la même chose je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne m'embêtait pas.  
\- Bon, je te dirais après les cours mais je pense que ça ne vaut pas le peine d'en parler.  
\- On verra, rêvasser comme tu le fais pendant les cours, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Lysandre reporte son attention sur le cours mais repart vite dans ses pensées, Castiel fini par laisser ses pensées divaguer, comprenant bien que ça ne sert à rien de le rappeler à l'ordre.  
En fin de journée, les deux amis se rendent au sous sol comme à leur habitude et un silence s'installe. Lysandre reste un long moment à regarder le vide avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je me sens bizarre, je me demande si l'hypnothérapie est vraiment une bonne méthode.  
\- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de séances, il faut peut être te laisser le temps, je n'y connais rien, c'est clair mais je me doute que ça ne doit être simple de savoir qu'on est hypnotisé.  
\- Peut être, oui. Tu sais, reprend il après un silence, j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche.  
\- Et moi je te le souhaites. »

Lysandre est touché, le soutient de son ami lui fait du bien et l'aide à se sentir un peu plus à sa place dans ce monde. L'aîné des victoriens a lui aussi joué son rôle dans cette histoire mais la personne qui est vraiment impliquée c'est bel et bien Castiel. Par contre, aucun souvenir ne lui revient mais ça n'inquiète pas Lysandre qui n'attend pas un résultat aussi rapide quel qu'il soit. Le duo passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble et il est très fréquent que l'un dorme chez l'autre.  
Les températures refroidissent de plus en plus, l'hiver se fait proche et les fêtes de fin d'années avec. Pour ce premier samedi de décembre, les deux garçons sont au parc ils avaient prévu de s'y retrouver après la séance de Lysandre. N'étant ni l'un ni l'autre e, bon termes avec leurs parents, il est évident qu'il ne passeront pas noël en famille. Le rockeur qui de son côté a l'habitude passer noël seul ou en agréable compagnie, réfléchit à quel genre de cadeau de noël offrir à son ami. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se creuse la tête pour quelqu'un. Il remarque soudainement les mains nues de son ami.

« Lys tes mains sont toutes rouges.  
\- Ah ça, c'est le froid t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Elles sont vraiment gelées, tu devrais t'acheter des gants.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison mais je n'y penses pas ou j'oublie.  
\- Fidèle à toi même sourit le rebelle. »

Le rebelle est habitué aux oublis et pertes incessantes du poète mais jusqu'ici ça ne l'a jamais vraiment dérangé. Son ami est comme ça et il fait avec. Il pensa à lui offrir une paire de gants. Comme Lysandre fête son anniversaire en février, noêl viendra avant. Malgré tout l'état de Lysandre s'est amélioré, c'est assez léger mais suffisamment probant pour que Leigh et Casteil le remarquent.

« Castiel, commence soudainement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Merci d'être la pour moi, sourit-il, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir compter sur toi.  
\- C'est normal, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.  
\- C'est réciproque. Et sinon, comment tu te sens vis à vis de Debrah ?  
\- Mieux que je le pensais, je pense avoir définitivement tourné la page.  
\- Ah alors tu comptes te lancer dans un nouvelle relation de couple ?  
\- En vérité je n'y ai pas réfléchit mais c'est possible oui. »

Cette nouvelle secoua le Victorien qui ne s'attendait pas à réagir comme ça. Imaginer son meilleur ami avec quelqu'un lui fait mal au cœur. Il se sent un peu égoïste de penser comme ça, il ne peut pas garder le rebelle pour lui et il serait tout à fait normal que le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges aie une copine mais Lysandre bien que malgré lui ne veut pas s'y résoudre.  
Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ses sombres pensées, il se met à parler de ses nouvelles chansons.  
Castiel qui n'est pas dupe avait remarqué le changement de sujet soudain du jeune homme mais ne releva pas, craignant d'aborder un sujet potentiellement sensible.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Préparatifs**

Une semaine c'est écoulée, la thérapie que suit Lysandre commence à payer, il devient plus avenant et plus souriant. Que ce soit les repas avec son frère ou les journées avec son meilleur ami, le victorien se montre bien plus détendu. Il n'a pas hésité à accepter lorsque Leigh lui a proposé d'inviter son ami pour la soirée de noël. Castiel, surpris, accepte l'invitation pour le réveillon, il a déjà le cadeau pour Lysandre, maintenant il doit en trouver un pour Leigh. Le rockeur connaît très mal l'aîné des victoriens, il aura par conséquent plus de mal à lui trouver un cadeau. Alors qu'il est en train d'y réfléchir il entend son téléphone.

 _De Lysandre à Castiel : Va te poster devant ta fenêtre._

Intrigué le jeune garçon se lève de son canapé et va à la fenêtre, il neige. Castiel n'a pas la réputation d'un rêveur mais voir la neige tomber le fait sourire. Comme la plupart des gens, il préfère la neige à la pluie. Il prend son portable pour répondre à son ami mais remarque qu'il a reçu un autre message.

 _De Lysandre à Castiel : Ça te dirais qu'on sorte ? Autant en profiter_

Le garçon aux yeux acier sourit, Lysandre ne lui aurait jamais proposé ça par le passé.

 _De Castiel à Lysandre : C'est une bonne idée, où veux tu qu'on se retrouve ?_

 _De Lysandre à Castiel : Au café près de la gare routière ça te convient ?_

 _De Castiel à Lysandre :Pas de problème. J'arrive._

Castiel prend sa laisse et sort accompagné du beauceron qui se réjouit de pouvoir aller se rouler dans la neige. Ne pouvant pas prendre sa moto, il doit se résoudre à attendre un bus qui passe à la gare. Après dix minutes d'attente, il monte dans un bus qui le dépose a quelques mètres du café des voyageurs. Lysandre est déjà la à l'attendre à l'entrée.

« Salut Lys. Accourt Castiel à la rencontre du victorien.

\- Ah Salut Castiel, ça fait bizarre de te voir arriver en bus.

\- Je ne roule jamais en moto quand les routes sont enneigées et comme le chasse neige n'est pas encore passé, j'ai du prendre le bus.

\- Oh désolé, si j'avais su, je t'aurais pas proposé de sortir.

\- Mais non t'en fais pas. Je hais le bus tout comme 90% de la population qui le prend quand même et puis, sortir ne peux pas me faire de mal surtout si c'est pour voir mon meilleur ami. »

Lysandre sourit rassuré, ils entrent dans le café des voyageurs et commandent un café chacun. Ce café situé près de la gare porte bien son nom, ce n'est pas un endroit luxueux mais il reste chaleureux et il est agréable de s'y rendre, en raison de l'endroit ou il se trouve, on voit surtout en majorité des gens qui sont ravis de pouvoir se détendre dans un tel endroit après un voyage en train surtout que certains voyages peuvent être infernaux. Ils commencent à discuter jusqu'à que la conversation concerne la soirée de noël qui doit se passer chez les Spencer. Le victorien demande à son ami quel genre de plat il aimerait manger ou quel genre de cadeau pourrait lui faire plaisir.

« Tu sais, moi du moment que ça vient de toi ça me fera plaisir, c'est surtout l'intention qui compte.

\- C'est marrant je pense exactement comme toi, tu peux même ne rien m'offrir je ne t'en voudrais même pas.

\- Tu rêve mon pote, ton cadeau il est déjà acheté et emballé depuis deux semaines.

\- Déjà ? Tu es drôlement prévoyant.

\- Bah j'ai pas eu a chercher longtemps pour toi, pour ton frère par contre je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui offrir.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Ils discutèrent d'idées de cadeaux encore quelque minutes avant de dévier sur un sujet plus léger concernant leurs mélodies. Ils passent leur après midi ensemble jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que la température se fasse trop froide. Castiel et Lysandre se souhaitent de bientôt se revoir donc à la fête de noël qui aura bientôt lieu tout autant que les vacances qui démarrons à la fin de la semaine. Une fois rentré chez lui, Castiel se fait un repas rapide pendant que démon dort sur son plaid et va se coucher directement après. La semaine qui suivit fut des plus banales avec les cours et les répétions au sous sol ( bien heureusement chauffé lui aussi ). Le jour qui suivit le premier jour de vacances, Castiel reçut un appel.

« Qui ça peut être ? S'interrogea-t-il en décrochant. Oui ?

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

\- C'est toi maman ?

\- Oui, comment va tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé

\- Je vais très bien maman. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Pour t'inviter a venir passer les vacances de fin d'année avec nous.

\- Tous les ans tu me proposes la même chose et tous les ans je te répond la même chose.

\- Mais mon chéri, on voudrait bien te voir pour une fois.

\- Je passe déjà noël avec mes amis et si toi et papa vous tenez autant à me voir, vous n'avez qu'à venir vous même.

\- On ne peut pas, on a encore du travail.

\- Comme d'habitude. »

Castiel raccroche rageusement sans même attendre la réponse de sa mère, il est habitué à vivre seul et ses relations familiales ne sont pas au beau fixe. Il va se chercher une bière dans le frigo pour se détendre. Et finalement il se met à jouer sur sa guitare se remémorant les premiers jours ou il a commencé la guitare, il était franchement pas doué, il en avait fait du chemin pour en arriver au niveau qu'il a aujourd'hui. Naturellement il pense à Lysandre, il adore travailler sa musique avec lui plus qu'il la travaillait avec Debrah, pourtant, Lysandre est son meilleur ami et Debrah était sa petite amie. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez Lysandre, peut être sa voix ou ses textes mais il sait qu'il est très heureux d'avoir un tel partenaire. C'est vrai que la voix de Lysandre est très différente de celle de Debrah qui elle a juste une jolie voix sans plus et un certain manque d'originalité, Lysandre, lui, a une voix incroyable, c'est un Bariton ( N.D.A les gammes de voix masculines sont, Ténor = voix haute, Bariton= voix entre les deux et Basse = voix assez grave ). Et malgré la mélancolie de ses textes, l'écouter chanter est un réel plaisir. Dans quelque jours la soirée du réveillon de noël avec Lysandre et Leigh au Final il avait trouvé pour L'aîné des victoriens un carnet de croquis, il avait aucun idée de comment lui faire plaisir alors avait opté un pour cadeau qui pourrait lui être utile. Et il était ravi de passer noël en chaleureuse compagnie.


	10. Chapter 9

Le soir du 24, le rockeur ne sait pas trop quoi mettre. Il se demande si il doit rester comme d'habitude ou mettre une tenue de soirée. Après réflexion, il opte pour un pantalon noir, un haut rouge et il a troqué sa paire de converse contre des chaussures de ville, simple mais élégant. Arrivé chez les Spencer, il est surpris de voir les Victoriens habillés avec des tenues plus classiques. L'aîné porte une tenue sobre, pantalon noir et chemisier blanc quand au cadet, il porte un costume sans cravate. Lysandre salue chaleureusement le rockeur et l'invite à entrer. Le couvert est déjà installé et Leigh s'affaire aux cuisines, Castiel est surpris de ne pas voir Rosalya, Lysandre lui explique qu'elle passe noël avec sa famille.

« Installes toi, on va amener l'entrée, tu aimes les soupes à l'oignons gratinées ?

\- Tu sais, moi j'aime tout, t'as pas à t'en faire. »

Lysandre sourit et disparaît en cuisine pour revenir accompagné par son frère avec des bols fumants.

Le plat principal était de la caille farcie au foie gras et en dessert une bûche faite maison. Le repas était délicieux et s'est déroulé dans une ambiance festive. Vient ensuite le moment des cadeaux, Castiel tend donc ses cadeaux aux deux frères, quand Leigh découvre le carnet de croquis neufs il est vraiment ravit, arrivant à la fin de celui qu'il a actuellement, il pensait à en racheter un ces jours ci. Lysandre lui est très surpris par son cadeau ce n'est qu'une simple paire de gants (voir le chapitre 7) mais il est accompagné d'un mot très atentionné « Ne laisses pas tes mains devenir de glace, elles sont trop précieuses pour que tu les perdes ». Lysandre sourit Castiel avait du prendre un certain temps pour écrire ce genre de mot ce n'est d'ailleurs pas trop son style ce genre d'attention, le victorien est vraiment touché par le geste de son ami. Il lui tend son cadeau, un carnet de partitions, ils sait que Castiel n'a pas vraiment étudié le solfège mais il sait également qu'il peut lire et écrire des partitions, ce carnet lui sera surement utile.

« Concernant mon cadeau, commence Leigh, vu qu'il est un peu encombrant, il est dans mon atelier, il faudra y aller, c'est un cadeau pour vous deux par contre »

Lysandre et Castiel échangent un regard, ils se demandent ce que Leigh à décidé de leur offrir. Le créateur se lève suivit des deux autres pour se rendre dans l'atelier de ce dernier. Une fois la bas, il soulève un grand tissu qui dévoile ce dans quoi il a investi.

« J'hallucine ! S'excalme Castiel, c'est du materiel de home studio !

\- Oui effectivement, confirme Lysandre, et ce n'est pas du bas de gamme.

\- Pour qui tu me prend tu Lysandre ? Si vous voulez avoir des bons enregistrements, il vous faut de la bonne qualité.

\- C'est super, merci Leigh, commença Castiel, surtout que ce genre de matériel n'est pas aux prix les plus bas mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Nous n'avons pas d'endroit pour nous enregistrer. Termina Lysandre.

\- Ne tinquètes pas, je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas d'endroit mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous utiliser l'entrepot ou je stocke mes livraisons de tissus et de vêtements, c'est suffisament grand.

\- Tu es sérieux ? S'éttonne Lysandre.

\- Bien sur, Il n'y a que les tissus que je reçois et les articles que je n'ai pas encore mis en rayon, vous pourrez être sur de ne déranger personne. »

Leigh vient en un instant de régler le problème lié aux limites financières dont dispose le groupe qui les empêchent d'acheter un tel matériel, tout y est, les micros pour instruments, les micros pour les voix, une table de mixage, les amplis, les philtres anti-parsaites, Castiel n'aura plus qu'a se procurer un bon logiciel audio et ils auront tout ce dont nécessaire pour avancer dans leur projet. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ajoute qu'il fera déplacer tout ça dans l'entrepôt demain et propose de retourner dans le salon. Les deux garçons acceptent volontiers et retournent donc dans la salle. La soirée de Noël se passe dans une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable, Castiel se sentait bien dans cette chaleur, il ne se souvient même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il a ressentit ça, la dernière soirée de noël avec ses parents sont de bons souvenir mais tellement lointains. C'est à l'approche de minuit qu'il décrètent que la soirée est finie, Leigh va dans sa chambre et Castiel reste un moment avec Lysandre, il a été décidé qu'il dormirait dans la chambre d'amis mais souhaitant encore parler avec son ami il s'y rendra plus tard. Le duo est assis sur le lit du victorien a discuter de tout et de rien lorsque Lysandre attaque un suget sensible.

« Au fait, tu as une fille en vue depuis la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé ?

\- Elle est bizarre ta question, je t'ai dit que je pouvais envisager d'avoir quelqu'un mais j'ai pas dit qu'une fille m'intéressait, et puis, pour le moment, l'amour est le cadet de mes soucis, si je veux me trouver une copine, c'est pas au lycée que je vais chercher.

\- Tu as plutôt l'air proche d'Iris pourtant.

\- Une des rares filles cool oui mais c'est une pote et rien de plus.

\- C'est quoi ton type de fille ? Sourit le Victorien.

\- Tu prends ta revanche hein. Bon voyons voir, réflechit le rockeur, j'aime les gens cool, les gens qui aiment la musique, qui savent écouter et qui peuvent me faire confiance. J'aime aussi les personne me plaisent physiquement parlant mais ça, ça vient après. Untel peut être la plus jolie fille existante, si elle est insupportable je ne le regarderais même pas. »

Lysandre sourit, Castiel Ne mache pas ses mots, mais même si il espère que son ami réussira à être heureux avec quelqu'un, il ne parvient toujours pas à s'y résoudre.

« J'espère que tu trouveras une fille bien. Dit il d'une voix sans émotions.

\- On peut pas vraiment dire que je cherche, je préfère passer du temps avec toi. »

Lysandre bien que surpris garde son visage habituel, lui aussi aime passer du temps avec lui et il se sent soulagé de savoir se trouver une copine est bien le dernier des soucis de son meilleur ami. Lysandre remarque soudainement quelque chose sur la joue du rebelle et avance sa main pour le retirer.

« Bouges pas, tu as quelque chose sur la joue.

-Hein c'est quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, attends, je vais l'enlever dit il en sapprochant. Ah c'est un cil »

Le jeune garçon attrape doucement le cil en approchant son visage pour éviter de pincer la joue de son ami.

« Voila je l'ai… se coupe-t-il en remarquant la proximité entre lui et Castiel. »

À ce moment, ayant leur visage si proche, il y a un court instant de flottement avant que Lysandre se recule.

« Désolé. Je l'ai enlevé.

\- T'inquiètes, y a pas de problème, merci pour le cil. Assure-t-il sans montrer qu'il est légèrement troublé.

\- De rien, dit en tentant de cacher sa gène.

\- Tiens ? C'est quoi ce bouquin ? Demande alors le rocker en voyant un livre ouvert sur son bureau.

\- Ah ça, c'est pas vraiment un bouquin. En fait, c'est un vieil album de photos de familles. Tu veux voir ?

\- Carrément. »

Lysandre se lève et prend son album pour retourner s'assoir un peu plus près de son ami pour qu'ils puissent voir les photos. Même si ces images n'évoquent pas grand chose pour le Victoiren qui n'a aucun souvenir de cette periode, la nostalgie le prend quand il voir ces dernières. Il est quand même un peu perturbé car sur la quasi totalité des photos, il a l'air apeuré. Son frère par contre à l'air très serein, quand ont voit la famille entière on remarque à quel point l'aîné ressemble à son père ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lysandre, qui lui n'a pas vraiment de ressemblance avec ses parents excepté le style qu'il tient de sa mère.

« Tu était vraiment trop mignon quand tu était petit. Le charrie légèrement le rockeur.

\- Tous les enfants sont mignons.

\- Non, pas moi, j'ai toujours été un beau gosse super craquant mais jamais mignon.

\- Prends pas trop la grosse tête, tu pourras plus passer les portes. Rit le victorien.

\- Moi, ce que j'aime surtout sur ces photos, c'est ton style personnel. Tu n'a pas de ressemblance physiques avec tes parents, ce qui est une chance, crois moi.

\- Merci…

\- Je crois que tu commences à fatiguer, on devrait aller nous coucher. Suggère Castiel.

\- T'as raison, à demain.

\- Joyeux noël Lysandre.

\- Joyeux noël Castiel. »

Une fois que le guitariste se retrouve dans la chambre d'amis, il porte sa main à sa joue et se remémore ce qu'il s'est passé. Cette proximité avec son ami, c'était vraiment troublant. Il ne sait quoi en penser mais ne souhaite pas trop s'y attarder, les histoires compliquées c'est pas son truc.


End file.
